What I watched on my Summer Vacation
by BrightestDay
Summary: Finn and Rachel spend some of their summer sharing their favorite films with each other. Chapter 4 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. They belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. **

**Author's Note: Okay so I was sitting down listening to some John Williams when I was struck with a thought. We always see stories written about Rachel showing Finn movies, like musicals and such. Well what if Finn showed Rachel some of his favorite movies (or in this case some of mine)? This isn't going to be anything serious, just a stupid little idea that popped into my head. Oh and any lines from the movie will be in italics. Hope you enjoy.**

**Author's Note 2: So I am updating these chapters because I've finally finished the last chapter and wanted to fix any mistakes that I might have made.**

Rachel Berry, Meet Indiana Jones

"Finn, I don't want to watch this movie. I don't think I'm going to like it." Rachel Berry whined to the boy who was setting up the DVD player. Finn Hudson laughed at Rachel's obvious discomfort.

It was a month into the summer and they had taken Mr. Schuester's advice and just decided to have some fun. It was nice because this was the first time that the two of them could just be Finn and Rachel. There were no distractions. No pregnant girlfriends, no boyfriends from rival glee clubs, it was just the two of them.

Despite his epic confession to her at Regionals, the two of them were not dating. Finn had went to Rachel not long after the competition and told her that there was no pressure on her to do anything that she did not want to do. The last thing that he wanted was for her to rush into a relationship with him because she felt like "she had to". He wasn't going to screw this up again he had said, and they should only move forward on her terms and in the timing she wanted. She should just tell him when she's ready. Besides, wouldn't it be better if they were better friends before they jumped into a relationship?

Rachel had sat there stunned for a moment and then very quickly hit attacked him with a hug. She was impressed with Finn's very mature speech. And it meant a lot to her that he cared that much about her to not pressure her. Finn had blushed at that because the truth was; he had needed a little help from his mom. He knew what he had wanted to say, but not exactly how to say it. So Carole Hudson helped her son come up with just how to talk to Rachel.

So the summer was filled with them just being teenagers. They hung out and listened to music, went to the mall, and had even played video games a few times. Finn learned that Rachel was a little bit of a sore loser sometimes after he had beaten her in Halo and she had thrown the controller down in anger. Storming out Finn heard her mumbling about how she didn't like this stupid game. Finn still laughed at that memory almost every time he played Halo.

Then there were the movies that they watched. Rachel had felt it necessary to educate him in the world of musicals. Now Finn wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, but he would be lying if he didn't say that he enjoyed some of them. Especially some of those old ones with that Danny Kaye guy. Funny dude.

But the problem was that musicals were all they were watching. Now Finn didn't think that was very fair, so this morning when Rachel called and said that they should watch Singing in the Rain for the third time, Finn had put his foot down. He told her that he'd be over in a bit, but he was bringing some of his movies. And that was how they had gotten to this point.

"Relax Rach, I have never met one person who hated this movie. Granted it may not be what you are used too, but I really think that you're going to like it." Finn said as he finished setting up the DVD. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"The movie has a funny name." Finn looked at her and crossed his arms.  
"Rachel come on, Raiders of the Lost Ark is not a funny name. It's an awesome name. This movie redefined the action movie. It has everything you want. Action, adventure, humor, suspense, and even a little romance. Not to mention a kick ass hero named Indiana Jones, who every guy has wanted to be at some point. Trust me Rachel, you will like this movie. And if you don't we just won't be friends anymore."

Rachel shot him a glare at that last line, but it quickly turned into a smile. She bit her lip before nodding slightly.

"I guess I have made you watch a lot of my movies lately. It's only fair. Let's get started."

Finn threw his arms up in victory and quickly pushed play on the DVD remote. He was bouncing around a bit as the Paramount Pictures logo came onto screen and quickly turned into the mountain. He looked over at Rachel to see her staring intently at the screen. Oh yeah, she's going to love it. And if she doesn't then at least he got to watch Raiders today.

*Glee*

_Throw me the idol. I'll throw you the whip!_

Finn watched as Satipo betrayed Indy and ran out of the room. This opening scene was so cool. Finn always loved this whole part. He looked over at Rachel who was staring intently at the screen. She gasped a little when Indy jumped over the gap in the room and almost fell. If that scared her then the part that was about to happen would sure freak her out.

Finn let out a laugh as Rachel almost jumped out of her seat when she saw Satipo impaled on the spikes. She glared at him before turning back towards the screen just in time to see Indy begin running from the giant boulder. Finn couldn't count the times that he had reenacted that scene while running around his house. He saw Rachel out of the corner of his cheer slightly as Indy escaped the boulder.

*Glee*

_Indiana Jones. I always knew someday, you'd come walking back through my door._

And there she was, Marion Ravenwood. Finn would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on her for a long time. She was pretty, feisty, and threw a wicked punch, which Indy was about to learn in a second. Boom! It never got old.

Finn looked over at Rachel who was silently engrossed in the movie. Although he had never thought about it before, she kind of reminded him of Marion. This was pretty awesome when Finn thought about it because that meant he could be Indiana Jones.

"That means I could start wearing a fedora." Finn said quietly to himself. After saying that he received a loud shush from Rachel.

*Glee*

_He said you were a bum._

Finn wasn't sure how it happened, but at some point while they were watching the movie, the two of them had begun getting closer to each other. Now he wasn't complaining in the slightest, but it was the first time that is had happened while watching a movie. They were close enough now that their hands were almost touching. Finn turned back to the screen just in time to see Indy start fighting the masked bad guys in the streets of Cairo.

He really did enjoy this scene; it was the first time that Indy got to beat people up. And that's one of the draws to Indiana Jones. He's a cool fighter. He leans over to Rachel.

"Coming up is one of my favorite parts in any movie ever." Rachel looked at him quickly and nodded.

Finn turned back to the screen and watched as Indy ran around looking for Marion. Then the sea of people parted and there stood the masked swordsman. Finn smiled as he watched Indy wipe the sweat from his face and face off against a guy much bigger and scarier than he.

"Here it comes." He says slightly to himself. Rachel lets out a surprised squeal as Indy pulls out his pistol and shoots the guy on the spot. Finn laughs out loud and looks at Rachel who is shaking her head, but has a smile on her face. He loved seeing her smile, it made her prettier then she already was.

He looked down at their hands one more time and just decided to go for it. He took her hand in his and laced his fingers in hers. He noticed that her smile only got bigger after that.

*Glee*

_Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?_

Rachel let out a slight scream as Indy fell down into the Well of Souls and came face to face with a deadly snake. This whole scene seemed to scare her a bit as Finn found he was being used a shield at some points. Holding hands had quickly become Rachel leaning on his shoulder and then finally putting his arm around her and holding her close. Well this scene in the well of souls was the first part where she was closing her eyes every now and then. It didn't get any better either when Marion was thrown into the pit with Indy. Finn thought she was finally okay with the creepiness. Then there was the scene where Marion ran into all the skeletons.

"I can't believe you're making me watch this movie." Rachel said into his shirt as she hit him lightly. Finn smiled at her.

"Don't worry Rachel. This scene's almost done. I'll tell you when it's over okay." Finn said softly. She nodded into his chest again. Finn loved being so close to her. He really liked protecting her, which is what he felt like he was doing now. He looked at the TV to see that the scene was over.

"Okay Rach, they're outside now. You can look."

Rachel slowly peeked at the screen to see if he was telling the truth and then looked up at him. She stared at him for a moment before looking back at the screen.

"Thanks Finn." She said softly. Finn nodded even though she couldn't see him and looked at the TV to see Indy and the German mechanic begin to fight. Oh sweet! He loved this part.

*Glee*

_It's not the years honey, it's the mileage._

When Finn was younger he used to think that this scene was kind of gross. And he usually went to get a drink or something. Now that he's older he realizes that Indiana Jones is kind of a pimp. I mean Finn had to think if he ever tried something like that with a girl, he'd get slapped. Unless he wore a fedora. It might work then. He looked down at Rachel at just decided to give it a shot.

"Hey Rach. I'm sorry my arm kind of hurts." Rachel looked up in surprise and apologized.

"Oh Finn I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." Finn shook his head.

"Oh it's fine. But you know what. It doesn't hurt here." Finn said pointing to his forehead. Then he pointed at his left cheek and then his lips. "Or here. Or even here."

Rachel looked at him blankly for a moment before playfully hitting him on the arm. Finn laughed. He was only playing after all and turned back to the movie. That was when Rachel planted a small kiss on his cheek. He turned to her in shock, but she was already focused back on the movie. Finn smile didn't leave his face for a while after that.

*Glee*

_Marion, don't look at it! Shut your eyes, Marion! Don't look at it, no matter what happens!_

Rachel was back burying her head into Finn's chest again. And he couldn't blame her. Melting heads and Nazi's dying always did weird him out a little bit. He nudged Rachel when the scarier parts had passed and the two of them enjoyed the rest of the movie together. As the ark was put into the warehouse and the credits began to roll Finn looked down at Rachel who was processing what she thought. Finn looked at her expectantly.

"Well Rach? What did you think? Great right?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes Finn. I have to agree. Raiders of the Lost Ark is a very enjoyable film." Finn looked at her in shock.

"Enjoyable? No Rachel, that movie is far more than that. It's epic. It's a legend. I mean if there was one person from movies that I could be, it'd probably be Indiana Jones. So I don't accept that it was enjoyable. It was amazing would have been better." Finn said in a huff. Rachel began laughing at the upset boy before her.

"You're really cute when you're upset Finn. And I could totally see you pulling off the fedora and leather jacket look." Finn began to blush at her statement. Rachel continued.

"And I loved it Finn, you were right. It was fantastic. Thank you for showing me. Indiana Jones is without a doubt a fantastic hero."

Finn smiled big at this statement and nodded. He knew that she would like it. The possibilities were endless. Next they could watch another Indy movie, or maybe Star Wars, or even The Dark Knight. He was getting really excited. Rachel interrupted his thoughts.

"Finn, I think I'm ready." Finn shot his face up and looked at Rachel. His face clearly said what are you talking about?

"Ready?" He said softly. So many different thoughts ran through his mind. Did she mean, ready to date him? "What do you mean Rach?" She smiled.

"Ready for the next Indiana Jones movie. There's four of them right. I think we should start right now."

Despite his best efforts, Finn's entire face fell. Of course that's what she meant. He recovered quickly and nodded. He stood up and walked over to his Indiana Jones box set and quickly got Temple of Doom out. Damn him and getting excited over nothing. Rachel tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned around and she was smiling up at him.

"I love you too."

Finn stood totally still. That was unexpected. Rachel laughed slightly.

"I've felt that way for a while. I just wanted to find the perfect time to say it. And shock value never hurts. You of all people know that." Finn smiled as he remembered Regional's. He nodded slightly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Does that mean that you're ready to maybe go on a date with me? I feel like we may have skipped that step." Rachel nodded shyly at Finn's question.

"I'd love to go out with you Finn."

Finn's heart soared at that comment and he did the first thing that he could think of. He pulled Rachel in for a kiss. It had been a long time coming and a good amount of emotion was being put into it. Rachel pulled away and smiled.

"But Finn."

"Yeah Rach?"

"I was serious about the next movie. Can you hurry up and put it in?"

**Author's Note 3: So there it is. This is the updated chapter. I think I went back and fixed any mistakes that were there and tightened some things up that I wanted to change. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Author's Note

So I have a quick question for those who have read this.

I hadn't planned on it being anymore than a one shot.

But it seemed like some of you like it and I started thinking it might be fun to have Finn show Rachel some other movies.

Maybe the other Indiana Jones ones or something like Star Wars.

Drop me a review if you agree or think I should leave it be.

Thanks guys.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. They belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

**Author's Note: So I return to this story because you asked for it. I have some good ideas for what movies I'm going to show. Once again, movie lines are in italics. Also this chapter is named after a Han Solo quote. Maybe that will give you a hint what movie is coming…**

**Author's Note 2: Here is the updated Star Wars chapter.**

**Chapter 2: You know, Sometimes I even amaze myself**

It had all started because Finn was such a sucky dancer.

Rachel and he had made it through the beginning part of the summer without worrying about Glee, but he should have known that his girlfriend was way to driven to go the entire summer without doing some prep work for the upcoming school year.

It still made Finn insanely happy to call Rachel his girlfriend. He had loved every minute of their time together so far.

"We need to put in the proper amount of preparation Finn. It would be irresponsible of us, as Glee Co-Captains to not work on our vocal exercises and dance steps as well." She had scolded when he had complained.

He knew that she was right, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

So there they were, practicing and the Hummel/Hudson household. Kurt had already made an appearance to laugh at Finn's obvious displeasure. Rachel and Kurt's relationship was better now that Rachel and Finn had begun dating, mainly because Finn had promised Kurt free reign over decorating the room. Finn and Kurt's relationship had become brotherly since the incident in their shared room. It was almost they were a family afterwards. A slightly dysfunctional one, but a family.

So there stood Finn watching as his girlfriend showed him the dance routine that she wanted him and her to do. It was a set of complicated moves that Finn knew he had no chance of doing. And on top of that he was distracted by the way Rachel was dancing. He loved watching Rachel when she was performing or rehearsing, because she was completely in her element. And he loved seeing her so confident and sure of herself. And it didn't hurt that today she looked really hot. Finn smiled as his thoughts began to drift to thoughts that would make some people blush, but was shook from his thoughts by Rachel.

"Finn! Are you even paying attention?"

"Uh, absolutely Rach. You want me to do the move, the uh dance moves."

Rachel shot him a look that clearly said, she knew he was not paying attention to her. He laughed good-naturedly.

"What do you want me to do Rachel? I have this unbelievably beautiful girl dancing around in my living room. Sorry if I get a little distracted." Rachel rolled her eyes at his comment, but Finn could tell that he had embarrassed her. This was what he had wanted to do.

It was cool for Finn to sort of learn how to be a boyfriend with Rachel. Sure he had dated Quinn, but frankly he was not ever really sure what to do. He had not really wanted to date her, but it had been expected of him, as the quarterback and her as the head cheerleader. So he had gone with it, even if he was not happy with it.

And now looking back on it, he had been a pretty sucky boyfriend to her. It was true that she had treated him poorly and obviously lied to him about the baby, but that didn't excuse his behavior after he had met Rachel. When Finn had met her, he was a little intimidated by her drive, but he was also attracted to her almost immediately. Finn knew that he should have just been honest with Quinn from the very beginning, but he wasn't. And he had eventually hurt her and Rachel.

Finn didn't like thinking about how he had hurt his current girlfriend. First he had done it while dating Quinn and then when they had briefly "dated" after babygate. Finn hated thinking about that part of his life. Quinn and Puck lying to him had really messed him up. He was so confused and hurt, that he should have known better than to jump into dating Rachel so soon. But she was pretty much the only one of his friends who was there for him when everything went to hell. And the last thing he wanted to do was somehow screw that up. So of course he could date her. Just as long as she stuck around. And he liked Rachel, so he was pretty sure that everything would be okay. Worst mistake ever.

Only after he had broken up with Rachel did he realize that he hadn't taken time to heal from Puck and Quinn's betrayal. And he had also realized that he had not handled breaking up with Rachel the right way either. So he went to fix the situation which had not worked so well. But even then, when he could not have Rachel for himself because Jesse St. James was in her life he had made a decision. He was going to do everything in his power to not intentionally hurt her. If there was one person who didn't deserve being treated poorly, it was Rachel Berry.

But now there was nothing between the two of them. No Quinn, no baby, no Jesse St. Jackass. Ha, that was a great nickname. They could just learn to be Rachel and Finn. And Finn loved learning new things about her. One of those things was how embarrassed she got when he complemented her, especially on her looks. Finn had decided that Rachel must not be told very often how pretty she was, because she always seemed shocked that he said things like that. So he decided he would try and tell her this all the time.

Finn looked at her now to see that she was staring at him shyly. She quickly recovered and motioned for him to pay attention.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Mr. Hudson. Now pay attention."

Rachel then went on to perform the same move again almost perfectly. Finn shook his head. She was so talented. It was crazy.

"Rachel, it's amazing what you can do. I mean, you're like a singing and dancing Jedi." Finn had let the words fly without really thinking about them. He really needed to start thinking before he spoke. Besides the fact that it didn't really make sense, he doubted Rachel wanted to be compared to a Jedi, no matter how cool they were.

"A what?" Rachel asked. Finn blinked for a moment to make sure that he had heard right.

"A Jedi. You know, like Luke Skywalker?" Rachel had a confused look on her face.

"I don't know what you mean Finn. You have a friend named Luke Skywalker?"

And that was when it hit Finn. Rachel Berry had never seen Star Wars before. He was shocked. Was it even legal for someone to have not seen Star Wars? If it was not already, someone should make that law. Maybe he would write a letter to the president.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he dashed out of the living room to his bedroom where he kept his DVD's. He came back to find Rachel looking at him strangely. He motioned over towards the couch.

"Take a seat Rachel. Practice time is over, this is more important."

Realizing that Finn was about to put a movie in, Rachel crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Finn, I don't want to watch a movie. The last time you made me watch a movie it lead to a day of doing nothing but watching movies." Finn nodded enthusiastically remembering their Indiana Jones marathon. Rachel noticed that he was still setting up the DVD player.

"Finn! Please I don't want to watch this. Temple of Doom is still giving me nightmares."

Her boyfriend looked at her strangely.

"You know, the whole part with the heart being taken out." Finn nodded and turned back to the DVD player. He suddenly turned around and started walking towards Rachel slowly with his arm outstretched.

"Kali ma. Kali ma…" Finn chanted as he mimicked the scene from the movie. Rachel yelped and jumped back.

"Finn Hudson, that isn't funny! That was a horrible movie. And I especially did not enjoy the gross misinterpretation of the people who live in India. They don't actually eat monkey brains." Rachel said angrily. Finn laughed.

"Rach, it was a gag. You know what a joke is right? And besides, even if Temple of Doom was bad, The Last Crusade was great. Maybe even the best."

Rachel had to agree. The Last Crusade was a fun movie to watch. Not to mention, she had a strange attraction to Sean Connery.

"Yeah, it was good. But then there was Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. You can't actually expect me to have enjoyed that." Rachel countered. Finn rolled his eyes. This was not the first time they had this argument.

"Oh give me a break Rachel. It was great. It was Indiana Jones and I don't see why you didn't like it." Finn said with a grumble. Rachel laughed and began listing the reasons why.

"Number one, the fridge scene. There is no possible way, he would have survived that. Number two, why did they have to use so much computer graphics, especially with the monkey scene. It was stupid Finn. And thirdly, the aliens…"

Rachel tried to continue, but was interrupted by Finn who was all of a sudden very upset and very close to her.

"They were inter-dimensional beings Rachel. I'm sick of you complaining about them being aliens, when the movie clearly stated that they were something else."

The two of them were inches apart and staring each other down. Rachel was not sure which one of them moved first and frankly didn't care. All she did know was her boyfriend had her pinned on the couch and was in the process of making out with her. Neither could remember a time where they had gotten this passionate before and once again neither cared. When they finally came up for air, Rachel could do nothing but laugh. Finn looked at her with a confused look. She kissed him on the forehead.

"We were arguing over movies Finn. And somehow we ended up on the couch kissing each other. That's not funny to you?"

Finn laughed and stood up. He knelt down and grabbed Rachel's hands.

"I know I've been making you watch a lot of movies lately. So how about we compromise. You watch Star Wars with me, and I am yours for an activity of your choice. And I can't fight it."

Rachel's spirits lifted at this statement.

"Anything?" Finn nodded. Rachel thought for a moment and agreed.

"I agree to the terms then. So tell me. What's so special about Star Wars that made you rush away and cancel our practice?"

Finn clapped his hands together and went to start the DVD. He turned back towards her and had an impassioned look on his face.

"I want you to think for a moment about when you were a little girl. In fact close your eyes." Finn motioned for Rachel to close her eyes. She closes her eyes as Finn sits down on the couch next to her.

"Okay now imagine that you're a little girl and think about when you made believe you were someone else for the first time. What was it that caused it? My guess is was winning a Tony or some kind of award. But something caused you to do that. Maybe it was a song, or a musical. The point is that something caused you to let your imagination take control."

Finn looked at Rachel and laughed. She had a gigantic grin on her face. So he smiled and continued.

"For me, it was this movie. Star Wars. I've never seen a movie that takes me to a different place like this one. I hear the music or see something that reminds me of it and I'm transported there. I'm on the Millennium Falcon or the Death Star..."

Finn noticed that Rachel was confused and had her open her eyes.

"I'm getting way ahead. Just know that there is probably not another movie that means more to me. And that includes Indiana Jones. And Rachel, you're the most important person in my life, and I want to share that with you."

The smile that had been on Rachel's face earlier was even bigger now. She nodded and snuggled close to Finn. He smiled back at her and hits play on the remote. This was going to be awesome.

*Glee*

_A long time ago. In a galaxy far, far away…_

Finn could not help but have a huge smile fill his face as the opening theme music started up. As a kid he would run around and pretend he was flying when this started. He had a feeling Rachel might laugh at him if he were to do that now. So he focused his attention back to the words that were slowly crawling up the screen.

The opening scene was interesting this go around, because Rachel was almost instantly drawn into the film. First there was the battle between the Star Destroyer and Princess Leia's ship. She giggled when they were introduced to C-3PO and RD-D2, because she thought RD was sort of a cute little robot. And then she gasped as Darth Vader slowly choked the life out of the Republic Soldier. And then they both laughed at Leia's hair. But Finn couldn't help but think that Rachel would probably look super hot if she wore her hair like that.

*Glee*

_ Help me Obi Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope._

"What kind of name is Obi Wan Kenobi?" Rachel whispered to Finn. He shushed her and continued to watch the movie.

He always thought this scene was sort of funny. It was their first real scene with Luke Skywalker. And when he first saw the repeating part of Princess Leia's message, he immediately thought she was pretty. That wasn't the funny part to Finn, although it was definitely a little creepy knowing that the two of them were actually related. He wondered if he should tell Rachel that. No it would ruin things.

But what was funny, was that R2 totally tricked Luke into taking the bolt thing off and then pretended that there was no message. Finn wished he could be as smooth as that little droid sometimes.

*Glee*

_I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father._

The scene where Obi Wan was telling Luke who that his father was a Jedi was always tough for Finn to watch. And sometimes he cried. Today felt like one of those days. He didn't want Rachel to notice though, so he had to look away. Unfortunately, his girlfriend was very observant.

"Finn, are you okay? You look upset." Finn waved his hand.

"I'm fine Rach. I just have something in my eye." Rachel shot him a look that clearly said that she knew he was lying. He shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it Rachel. We're missing part of the movie."

Rachel stared at Finn for a moment, before picking up the remote and pausing the movie. She started rubbing Finn's back which was something that relaxed him.

"What is it Finn? You can tell me."

Finn shook his head, because he knew that now he had no choice. And now the tears were flowing freely.

"I'm sorry. This is so stupid. It's just I always hated watching this part." Rachel stared at him for a moment.

"It's not stupid Finn. Why don't you like it?" Finn laughed slightly and continued.

"I never knew my dad Rach. He died when I was really little, so I guess I always felt close to Luke here." Rachel knew exactly what this was about now. Finn continued to speak.

"Sometimes, and you know, I still do this to this day. I think about this scene and think man; I wish I could do something like that. Something to preserve my dad's legacy. Something that would make him proud. You know?"

Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around Finn and held him tight. She continued to rub his back. Finn couldn't believe how pathetic he was, crying like this in front of Rachel. He was such a wuss. All of a sudden Rachel had his cheek in her hands and pulled his face towards her for a kiss. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"You're father would be so proud of the person you're becoming. And before you say anything, yeah you have made mistakes. But you've done what you can to fix them. And Finn I just know that if he were here right now. He'd tell everyone. Yeah, that's my son. The quarterback who is also in Glee club. My son is special. Because you are special. And by continuing to be you, that is how you preserve his legacy."

Finn looked at his girlfriend before mumbling a quick thank you and then wiped his eyes. He liked having Rachel around. Sometimes he needed a good ass kicking to remind him of things. And this had been one of those moments.

*Glee*

_Hokey religions and ancient weapons are nothing compared to a good blaster at your side kid._

When they were kids, Finn and Puck used to play Star Wars all the time. Finn always wanted to be Luke Skywalker and Puck would let him, because he wanted to be Han Solo all the time. Puck was convinced that if he were real, then Han would get all the chicks. And frankly he was just cooler than Luke. Finn never really got that, because Luke had a light saber.

Now that he was older, it made perfect sense to Finn. Han Solo was just awesome. He was this bad ass smuggler who shot first and asked questions later. Just ask Greedo. And not to mention, he had Chewbacca follow him around everywhere. Who would screw with you, if you had a wookie following you around? Actually with how much of a giant he was, Finn was probably better suited to be Chewie.

"He is so hot." Rachel had said when they were first introduced to Han. Apparently Puck was right about girls digging Han.

At first Finn didn't know what to do about that. But then shrugged his shoulders. It's not like she would leave him for Harrison Ford. He was like sixty six now.

"Just so you know, if Harrison Ford wanted to date me. I would totally leave you for him. I don't even care how old he is now." Rachel continued.

Finn crossed his arms. Stupid Han Solo.

*Glee*

_ Now I am the Master._

As a kid Finn was always a little scared of Darth Vader. He was this giant scary guy in black who carried around a red light sword. That would give any five year old nightmares. Now as a teenager, Finn didn't think that there was a better villain in movies.

He really did like this scene. Although not as complicated as the later light saber fights, it was the first one ever done. He used to reenact this scene all the time when he was younger. This was the type of stuff that he was talking to Rachel about earlier. The type of stuff that sent him into another world. He leaned over to Rachel.

"I really wish I had a light saber. I think that I would make a pretty good Jedi Knight. I'd protect you and stuff."

Rachel smirked at her boyfriend and nodded, before turning back to the movie.

*Glee*

_Use the Force Luke._

This was it. The whole movie had been building up to this point, the Death Star run. Finn turned to Rachel and saw her on the edge of her seat mumbling how stupid it was of Luke to turn off his targeting computer when clearly he needed it. And what about Darth Vader, he was right behind him.

Then Han Solo saved the day and Luke used the force to blow up the death Star. And Finn couldn't help but throw his arms up in victory. The Rebels had done it! Even after all of these years he still got excited every time. As the award ceremony ended and the credits began to roll, Finn immediately turned towards Rachel.

"So, what did you think?"

"I can see exactly why that movie is so special to you Finn. It definitely makes your imagination run wild. Thank you for sharing that with me."

Finn smiled at this, but then noticed that Rachel was gathering her things. Finn didn't want her to leave, but apparently she had an errand to run, something that she had to do on her own. So she gave him a kiss good bye and ran out the door.

Finn was confused for a moment, but then just shook his head. He decided to go to his room and play X-Box for a while. As he did, he really started to wonder why Rachel had left. It was probably nothing. Unless he scared her off, with his ridiculous display during the movie. Dammit, that had to be it. Finn was about to call her, when he heard the door bell ring. He walked over to it and opened it to find Rachel standing there. In her hand, she held a toy light saber with a bow around it.

Yeah, Finn Hudson had the greatest girlfriend ever.

**Author's Note 3: There you go. There is the updated version of the Star Wars chapter. Once again, not many changes but a few here and there. The argument that Rachel and Finn have about the Indiana Jones movies is one I have with people all the time. Anyways, enjoy and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its character. They belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I wanted to try and get this chapter up sooner than the last one, because you all have been such good reviewers. I started writing something and got a few hundred words into it and did not like what I had written. So here we go again. This is going to be a little different. While Finn will be featured in this chapter, I wanted to try and write something from Rachel's perspective. And it will be mostly her and her thoughts on something that I feel would be pretty heavy for her to deal with. I'm a little nervous about this chapter, so we'll see how it goes. Once again, the title of the chapter is a line from the movie I chose. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Author's Note 2: Here is the updated Princess Bride chapter.**

**Chapter 3: That Does Put a Damper on Our Relationship**

Rachel figures that by now she should be used to being disappointed. It has been something that had been happening in her life for a very long time. She has always felt that she had an incredibly good memory, so she remembers the very first time in her life where real disappointment had occurred. It was when she realized that she had two fathers who loved her dearly.

Now for some people this would have been a joyous occasion and this was not to say that Rachel did not care for her fathers. She loved them both very much and they did everything they could to take care of her and make sure that someday she would become a star. But the fact remained that they were still her fathers.

She remembered the first time that someone had told her about what a mother was. One would think that everyone would know what a mother was, but Rachel did not. How would she know? She was four years old and up until that point had only really know her fathers. But when she saw the little girl at the playground get picked up and twirled by her mother, a little part of her heart broke. Even if at the time, she had no idea why it happened.

That was the first time she could really remember being upset and at the time she had no real way to cope. Sure, she would come home and clutch her favorite stuffed animal to her chest and curl up on her bed. It was a light brown rabbit that she had named Gene Kelley. She had named it that, because even at such a young age, she knew how important it was to honor those who had done so much for the industry she wanted to enter.

But eventually, even Rachel Berry felt that this was a childish way to cope. So she had to come up with a better way, one that better suited her as a young woman. She was eight years old after all.

She tried all sorts of things. Dancing never seemed to help. She felt that she only became exhausted afterwards. Singing, which was perhaps her favorite thing to do in the entire world, was often the cause of her disappointment. Maybe she did not get a solo in a song in her school choir. Or maybe there were the delinquents who were in her class that would pick on her because she sang as much as she did. Either way, sometimes the best thing in the world, made her very upset.

Movies were no help either. She had a vast array of musicals and classic films that she adored watching. They were great source material for her to watch so that she could improve her craft. How else would she be able to achieve what she desired so much? The problem was that once again it would remind her of being picked on. Rachel Berry had very thick skin, but sometimes it was even hard for her to get past what was said.

She would never forget the day that her parents had brought the one movie that would change her life back to the house. Her fathers had seen it in Best Buy and immediately thought that it would be something that she would like. When they had told her that it was not a musical or a film made before the year 1960 she laughed at them. Her daddies were so silly sometimes. They knew that she should only be watching films that would help her improve. And besides, hadn't she just told them last week that she had wanted a new copy of _Singing in the Rain_?

Her fathers were very used to Rachel being somewhat high maintenance by now and they had already planned on a response. What would happen one day when she was famous if some Hollywood director came to Rachel, who by the time she was twenty two would already be a Tony award winner, and wanted her to be in a big Hollywood production? As far as they were concerned, it would be irresponsible of her to not watch other movies. So why not start with this one?

Rachel could not argue with that logic. And by looking at the cover, it did intrigue her. There was a princess on it, and she was sort of always wanted to be a princess. Also there was a young man protecting that princess, so there might be some sort of chivalry in it as well. It could not hurt to at least to watch it once especially since her dad's had gone out of their way to get it for her. So that was the first time that Rachel had watched _The Princess Bride._

Awe was the best word to describe Rachel's reaction to the film. It had everything that a wonderful story should. There was action and adventure, suspense, and a romance that could rival some of the greatest love stories that were ever told. Rachel based a lot of her own feelings on love from this movie.

She also realized that she had finally found what she had been missing all of these years. This was the perfect escape for her. Whenever someone upset her or did something disappointing she would watch this film and get lost in its story and characters. It became her movie. She never shared it with anyone.

She thought back to the many times she had watched this movie. There was the time that she received her first slushy facial or the time that she had asked out a boy and had been laughed at. Whenever she didn't feel pretty enough or good enough, she would lock herself in her room and watch the movie.

She honestly could not count how many times that she had watched it in the past year. It had been possibly the most up and down year that she had ever had. There was the joy of winning Sectionals to the extreme disappointment of losing Regionals. There was every time that Finn would had hurt her and the time that Jesse had done his absolute best to break her heart. Then there was her mother. Discovering that Shelby was her mother was exciting. Hearing her tell her that she did not want Rachel in her life was not. Hearing her say at Regionals that she wanted a family was possibly the lowest moment in her young life. Why did she want a family, but not her? Rachel had watched it twice that night.

But that leads her to this moment. As stated before, she should be used to being disappointed, especially by _him_. But things had been going so well with the two of them since his confession at Regionals. She had gotten used to being, dare she say, happy.

The problem had come up on a normal day. They were in her living room making out on her couch, after dating officially for almost two months. She had planned for her fathers to be gone and had a plan that she wanted to spring into action. She was on Finn's lap when she stopped kissing him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I think that we should have sex."

Now Rachel did not know a lot about what guys thought about sex, only what she had read, but she was fairly certain that Finn's reaction was not how it was supposed to go.

"Sex? Why would, uh, why would you want to do that?" Finn stammered. Rachel could see that he was very nervous. She liked that she made him nervous.

"Yes Finn. We've been dating for quite a while now. Almost two months. I think that it is the perfect time to take the next step in our relationship."

Finn was paler than Rachel had ever seen him. Maybe the problem was her, maybe he would love to have sex, but just not with her.

"Unless you just, don't want to have sex with me." She said sadly. Finn shook his head quickly.

"No Rach, that isn't it at all. Sex with you would be fantastic. And I've been thinking about it a lot…" He stopped talking and threw his hand over his mouth. This caused Rachel to smirk. She leaned him and kissed him softly.

"You've been thinking about it, have you? So what's the problem then?"

Finn looked away for a moment. Before he began speaking again, it hit Rachel like a ton of bricks.

"You're nervous aren't you? Finn, that is perfectly natural for someone who has never had intercourse before. And I guess now would as good as time as any to inform you that I too am a virgin. I mislead you about my experience with my former boyfriend whose name I will not speak. I am very sorry for the deceit, but at the time I felt it better to misinform you."

It was Finn's turn to be hit by a ton of bricks. He looked confused. Like he was trying to form a thought, but did not know how to do it.

"You mean, you and Jesse didn't…you guys never…"

Rachel just nodded to her boyfriend. Finn took his hands and put them over his face.

"Dammit Rach."

Rachel was very confused at her boyfriend's attitude, but decided to through with her plan anyways. She really wanted to do this. She put both of her hands on the side of his head and pulled him in for a tender kiss. He returned it for a moment before quickly stopping it.

"Rachel, we can't do this." Rachel shook her head before moving her lips to his neck. Finn groaned, but once again tried to stop her.

"Rach, I'm serious. I need to talk to you about something."

Rachel put her finger to his lips and continued kissing him.

"Whatever you have to say can wait until…" She was interrupted by Finn as he yelled louder than she had ever heard him yell.

"RACHEL! STOP!"

Finn lifted her off of him and set her down on the couch next to him. He stood up and began pacing. It was in that moment that Rachel realized that she was not going to like what Finn told her next. Not even a little bit.

He began to tell her how angry he had been with her when he found out about Jesse and her and how Santana had approached him with her offer. Rachel thought that she was about to be very sick. Then to top it all off, Finn had felt like she was throwing the fact that she and Jesse were going to have sex in his face. Rachel finally interrupted him and in a quiet voice finally asked.

"What are you saying Finn?"

Finn looked like he was in the last place that he wanted to be. Like a train was bearing down on him and he had to get out of the way, but his feet were frozen. He sighed and finally just said the words that broke Rachel Berry's heart.

"I'm not a virgin Rachel. I slept with Santana."

Finn hadn't stayed very long after that. Oh he had tried, but Rachel wanted him out of her house as fast as possible. She could not believe that he had lied to her. And then he had the audacity to tell her that it had not meant anything. That afterwards he could only think about how he wished it had been her. Rachel usually did not condone using language, but bastard had sure flown out of her mouth quite a few times.

When she had finally gotten him out of the house and slammed the door in his face, the first thing she did was turn her phone off. Finn had been very persistent about talking to her about it. And she didn't think that he would give up just because she had kicked him out. The next thing she did was cry. She was not sure how long she sat on the couch holding her legs close, but it was at least a few hours. Thank goodness her father's would not be there, because the last thing Rachel needed was them coming home.

She put the movie on after the second hour of crying.

*Glee*

_I will never love again._

"I'm with you Buttercup." Rachel sniffled as she watched the screen.

So comparing you're one true love being dead to finding out that your boyfriend had sex with someone while you were dating someone else was not the same. But that did not mean that it still did not hurt her a lot.

It was then that she realized that this was the first time she was watching her movie since she began dating Finn. This would normally be not a big deal, but she began to notice similarities between the movie and her life.

Take the character of Westley for example. He was so in love with Buttercup that he did everything that she asked him to do. Even when she treated him horribly. Ever since the summer had started, Rachel had noticed that Finn was there for her whenever she needed him. If she was upset and needed someone to talk to, than he was there. If she had a weird food craving out of nowhere than he would go and get it for her. He had been everything that she needed and this caused her to smile for a moment.

She then remembered why she was watching the movie and decided quickly that Finn still sucked.

*Glee*

_Do you know what that sound is Highness? Those are the Shrieking Eels!_

Rachel had always considered herself someone who did not scare easily. She was a strong young woman and there were many things in this world that were worse than a scary scene in a silly movie that she was watching. But even now, at age 16, she found herself scared for Buttercup when she jumped into the water.

Rachel never liked snakes. When Finn had shown her Raiders of the Lost Ark, the Well of Souls scene was almost too much for her. And in her mind the Shrieking Eels were just snakes who could swim. So this scene always frightened her. Rachel was always very happy when the Grandfather interrupted the story to tell his grandson that she was not going to die. It was a comfort knowing that she would make it.

This time when this scene appeared, the first thing she did was reach for Finn, because he was always there to protect her from the scary parts. But Finn wasn't there, she had kicked him out. She was angry at him. Why was that again?

*Glee*

_I swear__ on the soul of __my father__, Domingo Montoya, you will reach the top._

Rachel was beginning to get annoyed, because for the first time since she had owned this movie, she could not enjoy it. This was leading into one of her favorite scenes, where Inigo and the Man in Black have a sword fight. But when she heard this line, all she could think of was what Finn had said before she got him to leave.

"Rachel, it meant nothing. I didn't feel anything. I promise you. If I could take it back, I would. I swear!"

Rachel did have a hard time believing this; only because he had told her that he had never had sex in the first place. But the problem was that he had seemed so passionate about what he said. Almost like maybe he really meant it.

Finn was not a good actor by any means; he was too genuine of a person. So she really began to think that he was telling her the truth. It did not hurt any less, but at least he was not lying to her. At least he knew how important honesty was to her.

She pressed pause on the DVD remote and really began to wonder what was bothering her. It was not the fact that Finn had not told her. She knew that she had been with Jesse and that he had every right to do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. It hurt her pride a little bit to acknowledge that, but she knew it to be the truth. When she really thought about it, she realized that it hurt so badly because of how in love with him she was.

There it was. Rachel Berry was so in love with Finn Hudson that it hurt her that his first time having sex had not been with her. She began to cry softly again. She knew that she should call him. She knew that she should talk this entire situation out with him. But she didn't want too. Right now all she wanted to do was finish the movie. Maybe after finishing this, she would feel better. She ran to the hall closet and grabbed a blanket and then settled down on the couch and pressed play on the DVD remote.

*Glee*

Rachel finally stopped the movie in frustration. It was hopeless. She could not watch the movie without thinking about that stupid boy and the hold he had on her heart. He had taken it by force and held on tight. Every time Westley was on the screen, he immediately reminded her of Finn. The way that he treated Buttercup reminded Rachel of how Finn had been treating her since Regionals. She had to talk to him. No matter how bad it may hurt.

She picked up her phone and stared at it for a moment before turning it on. She had ten text messages and three voicemails, all from Finn. She took a deep breath and was about to start typing out his number when _Faithfully _started playing on her phone. It was his ringtone. Out of habit, she answered the phone with a timid hello.

"Rachel? Oh thank God! I've been trying to call you. I just needed to talk to you..."

Rachel could hear the panic in his voice. Like he was scared that everything he had was being taken away from him. She quickly realized that she was nowhere near ready for this conversation.

"Finn. I'm sorry; I thought I could talk to you. But I can't yet."

"Rachel, don't hang up! Please, we need to talk about this. I'd take it all back if I could. It's just that you were with Jesse and…damn. I didn't want to bring him up. Because I do not want you to think I'm blaming you for this because I'm not… I just...I'm not good with words babe. You know this. How can I prove to you that it meant absolutely nothing? What do I have to do to not lose you? What can I do?"

Rachel breathed in deeply. Despite all of her heartache over the situation, her heart broke when she heard his voice. He was scared that she was going to leave him. She knew that she should reassure him. Say something comforting to let him know she just needed time. But the truth was that she was scared too. And she didn't know what to say.

"Finn I just, can't do this. I need to go."

"Rachel! Don't go. Baby, let's please talk about this. I just…"

Rachel finally got frustrated.

"Finn! I don't want to talk to you! You just dropped a bombshell that I was not ready for and you just expect me to be fine with it. Well I can't be like that. It hurts Finn, it hurts a lot. And right now it's all I can think about! So I need you to leave me the hell alone!"

Finn kept silent during her tirade. So she continued.

"Please Finn. I just need you to leave me alone." She said softly. She heard Finn swallow on the other end of the line.

"As you wish."

And he hung up.

Rachel sat frozen with the phone still to her ear. Did he just use those words? Rachel's mind quickly went into overdrive. When had Finn and she watched the movie? When had she ever told him how much she liked that movie? She could not think of any time that the two of them had. But she had to of, right? There is no way that he would have answered her like that if not. She could not think of any other explanation.

Well there was one explanation. Maybe Finn just loved her that much. Maybe he was willing to sacrifice his happiness for her good. Had anyone outside of her parents cared about her like that? Jesse had not. Shelby sure had not. But as she thought about it, Finn had been that way for a long time. Rachel suddenly realized how stupid she has been for the past little bit. She knew what she had to do.

She quickly removed the DVD from the player and put it into the case. She then ran from her house as quickly as she could. She soon found herself in front of Finn's house. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A moment later Finn answered the door and stared at her in shock. His eyes were red from the crying that he had been doing. Rachel immediately pulled him into a hug.

After a few minutes of just holding each other they began to talk. It was not a comfortable talk by any means. But it was a necessary one. And by the end of it, Rachel had begun to accept things. She was not completely happy, but she also knew that the two of them were going to get through this. She looked at Finn who had a small smile on his face. He seemed like he was doing better. She smiled back.

"Finn. Can I show you something?"

Finn looked confusedly at her, but nodded. She picked the DVD up from the coffee table and put it into the DVD player. She then snuggled close to her boyfriend and shared something with him that she had never shared with anyone.

When the movie was over Finn thanked her for sharing that with him, because he could tell how much it meant to her. But he had a question.

"What changed Rach? What happened from this afternoon until now that made you come over here?"

Rachel thought really hard for a moment before smiling up at the boy that she was in love with.

"I just started thinking about us and what we had. I realized that this was true love. And that it doesn't happen every day.

**Authors Note 3: So I didn't change much in this chapter. After rereading, still not sure if it is perfect, but I had a hard time figuring out what to change and what not too. Hope you guys enjoy it. Read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. And I do not own the Harry Potter universe either. Although if I did, I would have made changes. **

**Author's Note: Ummm…so this is a bit awkward About a year ago I started this little story called What I Watched on my Summer Vacation. Then life happened. Work and such kept me from finishing this and I am very sorry it has taken so long to update. But I recently came up with this little idea and thought that it would be a good way to end this little story. It's a little bit different from the other chapters in the sense that they will not be watching the movie during. It'll pick up as the movie ends. I'm a big fan of the Harry Potter books/movies but not necessarily a fan of how certain things turned out. And I think that you are going to see that in this chapter. This one is going to be much shorter than the others. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Hermione's got nice skin. You know, as far as skin goes**

_I never realized how beautiful this place was._

Finn Hudson smiled at the television screen in his girlfriend's living room. They had just spent the last day of their summer vacation having a Harry Potter movie marathon. Finn had come over early in the morning ready to take Rachel out for the day to do something special, but had quickly been pulled into her house and ordered to sit on the couch.

"We're going to spend the last day of summer doing nothing but watching movies. I realized this summer just how much I enjoy just being with you. And since tomorrow, we will be going back to school where we will undoubtedly be hit with all different sorts of stress, I decided that today would be just about relaxing and enjoying one of the most popular entertainment series ever created." Rachel said without so much as taking a breath.

Finn chuckled at the girl in front of him. He knew better then to argue with her when she was this passionate about something. So he plopped down on the couch and motioned for Rachel to come sit next to him.

So for the rest of the day, they were pulled into the world of Hogwarts. Finn had always enjoyed the Harry Potter movies. He was never much of a reader, but he made an exception with Harry Potter, because the world was just so damn cool. And then when he first saw the movies, he grew to love the Wizarding world even more. It was a complete and utter escape from the real world into this awesome land of fantasy and magic.

This time around Finn had been wondering just what it would be like to be put into that world. He thought that learning magic would be kind of cool. He would probably be better at that then his normal school work. Actually when he thought about it, it was kind of like Glee club. Despite the fact that it was still foreign and tough for him to learn, singing and dancing still came more naturally to him then school work.

What else would be cool? Quidditch! Quidditch would definitely be something that Finn would play. Although what position. He was pretty sure that he did not have the patience to be seeker or the skills to be a keeper. So that left Beater and chaser. He figured it would have to be Beater, only because of how big of a guy he was. But being quarterback probably made him a pretty good Chaser too. Now that he thought about it, seeing him flying around on a broomstick would be pretty funny. He would probably be just as bad at flying as he is at dancing.

What would not be cool is dealing with dark wizards liked Voldemort. But then when Finn thought about it, they dealt with Coach Sylvester on a regular basis. And he was pretty sure that she was worse than anyone Potter ever went up against.

He looked down at his girlfriend who was curled up against him. He had to admit that this had been a great idea.

"I'm glad we watched that Rachel. I know that we both have seen the Harry Potter movies before, but I think it was kind of cool to watch them together, you know?" He said with a smile.

Rachel didn't look up at him and just continued to stare at the screen.

"Rach? Babe, did you hear me?" Finn asked.

"I don't think that I ever want anything to do with Harry Potter again." Rachel said suddenly. Finn looked at her with a confused look.

"What?" He asked. Rachel sighed.

"I don't think that I need to watch these movies anymore. Or read the books…" Rachel said trailing off. Finn was pretty sure he heard her mutter something about fanfiction, but he had no idea what that was.

"I don't get it Rach. You love Harry Potter. It has a lot of things that you look for in a story. What changed?"

Rachel stared at her boyfriend for a moment before quickly running away towards her room. Finn sat there confused for a minute. What had he said? He quickly replayed the conversation the two of them had just had back in his mind. No, he couldn't think of anything that he had said that would have set her off. That was good. But what had it been?

Finn wasn't sure, but he knew that he had to do something to try and make his girlfriend feel better. So he quickly stood up and began walking towards her bedroom. With each step towards her he began getting nervous, because he felt like he was walking into this situation completely blind. When he reached her room the door was open and he could see Rachel sitting on her bed holding her stuffed rabbit, Gene something or another. She had been crying.

Finn never liked dealing with crying girls. He honestly did not know how to deal with them. He was good at some things, but dealing with an emotional girl was not one of them. And then there was dealing with an emotional Rachel Berry. Finn loved Rachel, he really and truly did, but it was no secret that she tended to be a bit overdramatic about things. So that made his job that much harder. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the doorframe.

"Hey. Can I come in?" He asked quietly. Rachel looked up at him and nodded slightly. Finn slowly walked over towards her bed and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head no. He nodded before continuing.

"Is there anything I can do?"

That question caused the floodgates to open as Rachel burst into fresh tears and latched onto Finn. He isn't really sure what she was saying. It was hard to make out between the sobs that we're racking her body. But if there was one thing that Finn was sure about, it was that he should let Rachel Berry get whatever the hell this was out of her system. So he just held her tight while whispering that everything was going to be okay.

Finally, after what seemed like a very long time, Rachel's crying finally subsided. Finn continued to hold her. He decided in that moment that this was one of his favorite things. Not her crying, but holding her close to him. She fit right there, and if he had any say in it, he didn't plan on ever letting go. He looked down at the girl in front of him and smiled, because even when she was hysterical like this, he thought she was so damn beautiful. He finally broke the silence that had engulfed them.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" He asked quietly. She shook her head.

"Not really." He frowned.

"Rachel. I really think we should talk about it. What's wrong?" She sighed.

"You're going to laugh at me." Finn shook his head.

"Rach, I promise I won't laugh at you. What is it?"

The two of them sat there quietly for a few seconds. Finn could tell that Rachel was seriously debating whether or not to tell him. He continued holding her and rubbing her back reassuringly. He figured that if he kept being supportive then she might open up. Finally she looked up at him and began speaking.

"I've always loved Harry Potter for one big reason. When I first read the books I noticed I am a lot like Hermione Granger. She is the smart, talented, bookworm type who can sometimes put people in foul moods because of her attitude. That's me."

Finn just nodded because he was really unsure of where his girlfriend was taking this conversation. Rachel continued to speak.

"Now it never really got to me before, because I always knew that despite how things started out for her, she ended up getting fantastic friends in Harry and Ron. And I hoped that it would it happen to me too. And it did Finn! Because of Glee, I got you. My best friend. Just like, Hermione got Harry."

Holy crap, did she just compare him to Harry Potter? How freaking awesome is that? Wait, he had to focus on Rachel.

"And for a while, despite my feelings, that friendship was fine. It was all I needed. But now it isn't going to be enough. Now that I have you, as more than a friend, I don't ever want to give it up. And let's face the facts. It's only a matter of time before you and I are done. Because we both know that you'll find someone else who is a better match. And I don't know if I can go back Finn.

"Wait a minute Rachel. Why would you and I be done?"

"Because you're Harry Potter! And I'm Hermione! And they don't end up together! It's just a matter of time until you find your Ginny. And while we are talking about it, what is so special about Ginny anyways?"

Finn thought he finally understood what was wrong. She was comparing their relationship to the two fictional characters. Only his Rachel. He really wanted to laugh at the situation, but he knew he had promised his girlfriend that he would not. So he just smiled at her as she continued to ramble about how Ginny Weasley was not a good fit for Harry Potter. She was so adorable. He would never be able to figure out why she was so unsecure (is that how you say it) about things.

"Finn, are you even listening to me?"

This brought him back to reality. He smiled at her as she was glaring at him with her hands on her hips. He chuckled and nodded his head. He knew what he had to do.

"Of course I'm listening babe. You think that Ginny is a bitch."

"Finn, watch your language. I didn't say that." Finn laughed.

"You're right. You didn't. Rach have I ever told you how I started to like Harry Potter?"

Rachel shook her head. He hadn't thought so.

"Well the first book came out right around the time I got chicken pox as a kid. I had to sit in the bath soaking oatmeal. I always thought that was weird by the way. Anyways, because I had to sit there for so long, my asked if I wanted her to read something. And that turned out to be the first book. We both loved it so much that it kind of became one of the things that she and I did together." Rachel took this time to interrupt.

"Finn, I think it's really special that your mom and you shared that with each other. But I don't know what that has to do with what I just shared with you. I'm freaking out a little bit, and you've done nothing to reassure me."

Finn rolled his eyes at Rachel's dramatics.

"I'm getting there babe. Just bare with me, okay?"

Rachel nodded at him as he continued with his story.

"Anyways, the one part of the stories that I always loved was the relationship between Harry and Hermione. I loved how they were best friends. And I loved that she was always supporting him through everything. I had never had a best friend who was a girl before, but the story kind of made me want too."

He looked at Rachel to see that she was paying complete attention to what he had to say. He continued.

"My mom and me were always hoping that eventually as the series went on, that the two of them would hook up, I mean get together. It just made sense to the both of us. They were best friends and were good for each other. And then when the Ron and Ginny bullshit, I mean crap was sprung on us, we were furious. It really made us not enjoy the final two books as much as the others."

He really hoped that she was getting what he was trying to get at. Because if not, then the past little bit, was just a big fat waste of time. He continued talking.

"I don't I guess that if it had been my story, I would have done things differently. I think that Harry and Hermione could have been really happy with each other. You know what I'm trying to say?"

Rachel sat there quietly for a while and Finn was pretty sure that he maybe should have just been direct and told Rachel that he wasn't going to break up with her. That was when she slammed into him wrapping him into a hug. They sat there like that for a minute before Rachel spoke up.

"Thank you Finn. You said exactly what I needed to hear. Even if it was sort of unconventional. I'm glad that you think that Harry and Hermione, I mean you and me, are good for each other."

"Good for each other? Rachel, we're amazing for each other. And this year, it's going to be so awesome to actually be dating you. And I can't wait to walk the school with you on my arm."

Rachel beamed up at him while he said this. It seems like he had done pretty well.

"So Rach, we only have a few more hours left of summer vacation. Got anything you want to do?" Finn watched as his girlfriend smirked and moved towards him.

"I can think of a few things." She said as she quickly pressed her lips to his.

Yeah he had done real well.

The End

**Author's Note 2: **Well, there it is. It only took me about a year to finish. And I am so sorry for that. I'm not completely thrilled with this chapter. It was a pain to write, but I really wanted to finish it. Hope you guys enjoy it. Read it, review it please. And I guess you should keep an eye out for other stories I have planned. The issue of course is that I absolutely suck at being consistent. I will try and be better when I post other stuff. Thanks guys!


End file.
